


It's always been Robert

by Keggles



Series: Alternative ending for robron [1]
Category: robron
Genre: Family, Heartbreak, Love, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 05:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17843528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keggles/pseuds/Keggles
Summary: Robert decides to let Aaron go for good Robert goes to a gay bar and Aaron follows and ends it with Alex and then Robert leaves with a bloke. Is it too late will they or won't they





	1. Chapter 1

He was starting to cry he couldn't lose him but he had Alex he should be happy but since valentines day Robert was back in his mind and back in his heart. He really thought he was over him, they were friends now, they both had let each other go. But then Vic had told him about Robert going out to a gay bar in Leeds he needed to see him. Flashes of Robert with some bloke flashed through his mind and the tears started to fall. He had to go to Robert and he needed to end things with Alex. He got into his car and drove and parked outside the gay bar and took a deep breath then got out of the car and went towards the doors and pushed them open. There was loud music and people shouting. I walked over to the bar and looked around and then spotted Victoria, Priya, Vanessa, Bernese and Kerry but couldn't see Robert. Then my heart sank as I was just about to turn around and then I saw him and he wasn't alone. He was chatting to a bloke not only that it looked like he was putting his number in the blokes phone and they were doing the same. I suddenly bumped into someone and say “sorry mate” I look up and my heart sinks again. Looking back at me is Alex smiling and say “hey you what are you doing here?”. I say “I changed my mind wanted a drink” and Alex say “ok well you get drinks in”. I nod and then go over to the bar and order 1 pint and an orange juice. I pay for them and look over and Robert walking over to the girls and I hear him say “happy now” and shows them his phone. Vic say “yay” Vanessa say “go you” and the other just smile. They then see me and say “ooh love this song let's dance” and drags Robert to the dance floor.  
I turn back round and move to the booth where Alex is sat at luckily for me I can still see Robert I just stare and smile and flashes of our wedding flash through my mind he is such a good dancer I won't tell him that mind he has a big enough ego. Suddenly I am pulled from my thoughts when I hear Alex say “is that Bernese from the village over there we should join them could be fun”. I look over to where he is pointing and say “Alex we need to talk”. Alex turns back round and say “what's the matter Aaron?” I reply “I can't do it anymore I am sorry”. Alex then follows my eyeline and say “it because of Robert isn't it”. I nod my head and say “yes I am sorry something nearly happened Valentines day”. Alex say “I don't understand I backed off at christmas and you chose me didn't you?” I look away and say “no Alex I chose him when I saw him nearly die I realised I couldn't live without him and then he said he was letting me go and he encouraged you to fight for us I was scared again so I agreed with him but we are both better now and I love him and miss him so much I need to try”. Alex shakes his head and say “what about moving me in” I reply “your boiler had broken down I was helping you out and you had been suspended from work I couldn't end us then so I stayed again but I can't lie I want him back”. Alex say “I will collect my stuff tomorrow morning goodbye Aaron”. Alex then leaves and turns around and say “I think you have left it too late” pointing towards the door where I see Robert and the bloke leaving together. I am stood frozen just staring at the door. I have to get out of here and I quickly run to my car before anyone can see the tears falling down my face.  
Robert got out of the taxi he didn't want to be bombarded by questions about the bloke that he left with so he made his way to the garage. He opened the door and looked around and slumped against the tool box. He couldn't believe how much had changed in a year the wedding, Aaron going to prison, doing the Mill up, sorting out the appeal, having responsibility for Liv and Noah and his infidelity flashed through his mind and the wedding vows. He couldn't believe that Aaron had just dismissed yesterday their wedding anniversary and then yesterday he had moved Alex into the Mill the home that was supposed to be theirs. He shook his head and said out loud “I need to move on to be the best dad for Seb he is the most important person”. He wiped away the tears that were falling. He walked to the door and looked around and said “it's time I need to let him go for good goodbye Aaron I will always love you” and he walked through the door towards Keepers Cottage. He sighed and opened the door and went inside.  
Back at the Woolpack Aaron came through the back door and took his coat off and sat next to Paddy. It seemed like his mum and Paddy were arguing about her birthday and when he sat down his mum had walked off with a smile on her face. I sat down and Paddy say “where you been”. I reply “to a gay bar”. Paddy looks at me and say “going to tell me what's going on”. I shake my head and say “nothing just leave it I am fine”. I kept looking over towards the door wondering if Robert was going to walk through them. Paddy sees me looking over and say “if you are looking for Robert then he has gone out Vic and some of ladies have took him out apparently to a gay bar what are the chances things have definitely changed”. Paddy see I have tears in my eyes and say “did something happen?” I just stare at him and he pulls me into a hug. I say “I know he is gone to a gay bar I followed him there totally forgetting that Alex was going to be there so bumped into him and made some excuse that I was there to get a drink so I got us a drink him a pint and me a orange juice. Then I was just watching Robert dance on the dance floor with the girls and I finally realised that I couldn't be without him anymore so I ended it with Alex he had a go saying about moving in and about christmas so I explained that I had chosen Robert. He said he would get his stuff tomorrow and before he went he pointed out that I was too late and I looked over and Robert left with some bloke who earlier had exchanged numbers I have lost him Paddy he really has let me go”. Paddy looks at me and say “I am so sorry I know how much you love him, but you did brush him off about your wedding anniversary and move Alex in to the house that was supposed to your and his and I noticed that he has taken his wedding ring off. I say “what! When?” Paddy say “your birthday when he helped Alex with your present he saw you smiling in the pub he took it off and he finally knew it was over and you were really happy”. I say “oh my god that's what was different Liv said there was something different I can't believe he took it off I wonder what he has done with them as he has mine as well”. I reach into the pocket of my coat and reach inside and pull out a watch and start fiddling with it. Paddy looks over and say “isn't that Robert missing watch I thought you couldn't find it”. I smile and say “I found it that day then he was being all cocky and full of himself so I didn't tell him then as time went on he didn't ask me again after i pushed him away and then it was their in the Mill drawer with our wedding picture and I got them out to feel closer to him.” Paddy smiles and say “well what you going to do now? Alex isn't an obstacle anymore so how you going to get him back?”. I laugh and say “I don't know I just know that I can't be without him not anymore but I hurt him and he went off with that bloke but I am going to get him back and get them wedding rings back where they belong”. Paddy say “fight for him, Liv and your mum aren't going to be happy but I will support you”. I smile and pull him into another hug and say “thanks dad”. We stay there for a bit longer I have another beer then I go back to the Mill.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning I hear voices from downstairs it's Rebecca and Vic talking. I sigh and get out of bed and put some clothes on and get dressed. I go downstairs and say “morning” Vic looks at me and say “what's with the face he was fit you should be smiling and still be at his”. I grumble and say “nothing happened I am not ready so leave it”. I see Seb on the floor and pick him up and say “I am taking him for a walk and before you ask there is nothing to tell”. I walk towards the front door and go towards the cafe. I look around and order a bacon sandwich and sit down and Seb starts crying so I rock him and go shush shush daddy just got to eat. Back at the Mill I hear a knocking on the door I grumble and get some clothes on and head downstairs. I open the door and there stands Alex I say “hi come in” and point to his stuff and say “it all there and your clothes and other stuff from upstairs in the bedroom are in the suitcase”. He looks over at the stuff and starts grabbing the boxes and putting them in the car, he then comes and grabs his golf clubs and finally the suitcase and takes it to his car. He then comes back in and say “I guess this is goodbye thanks for letting me stay and I am sorry that I wasn't enough”. He turns around and goes towards the door and suddenly say “so did you catch up with Robert and find out if anything happened with that bloke that he left with last night”. I reply “it's none of your business I think you should just go it's over Alex” and then he gets into his car and drives off. I am about to close the door when I hear thundering coming down the stars. I shake my head and think of course it's Liv she comes over and say “what going on was that Alex where is he going and what's this about Robert” I sigh and say “yes Alex has gone and we are finished”. Liv say “what's he on about Robert for did something happen”. I reply “nothing doesn't matter just leave it”. She say “what's happened” and I reply “it doesn't matter it's over between me and Alex so leave it alright”. She is about to argue so I say “Olivia it's done it over it was never going to work out or last so forget it”. She looks at me and say “I want to know what about Robert”. I say “leave it I mean it Olivia”.   
I was sitting in the cafe finishing my bacon sandwich and I hear shouting. I get up and wonder what's going on. I stand up and grab the pram and shouts “thanks” to Bob and then goes outside. I look over and can see that it is Liv and Aaron arguing. I look away and think its not my problem or my business so I start walking away. Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me and hear my name being shouted. Liv say “Robert stop will you, what did you do?”. I look confused and say “Liv I don't know what you are on about”. Aaron comes running up and say “Liv stop he doesn't know just leave it”. Liv stops and looks over at Roberts hand and then feels the loss of the cool metal she gasps and say “when? Why? You have given up”. She has tears in her eyes and runs towards the Mill without another word. Aaron looks down at Seb and say “hello little man did you have good time with nanny Diane?” I look shocked but keep posture and say “we have got to go as I need to get to work and need to drop Seb off at Vics”. Aaron nods and say “sorry about Liv and sorry for keeping you, do you want to go to the Woolpack for a drink later after work with me”. I say “yes OK I will text you if anything changes”. He smiles and I go towards Keepers Cottage and open the door. I drop Seb off to Rebecca and Vic and say “any problems phone ok”. They both nod their heads and I go back out of the door and get into my car and drive to the scrapyard.   
A while later I hear the portacabin door go and he smiles and say “all finished out there for now” I say “oh OK well I am just about to go as well as all paperwork all done and no more clients until tomorrow”. He smiles and say “do you want to grab that drink then or we could go to the Mill”. I look shocked and say “the Mill um OK Seb is with Diane so I have time”. We both go outside and get into our cars and drive to the Mill. We arrive at the Mill and we go towards the door and he opens the door and say “come on then”. I say “ok coming” and I go onto the front room and look around everything still the same the only change is that the wedding photos have gone. I go over to the sofa and see the gaming chairs I shake my head and think “all the arguing over them and he kept them”. I am shaken out of my thoughts by him behind me and he say “you can sit down you know, fancy a coffee pointing to the coffee machine”. I say “yes please, then I look him straight in the eyes and say Aaron what am I doing here what has changed”. He looks at me and say “a lot I will get the drinks and then we can talk”. I look at him and say “ok then 2 sugars and milk please”. He chuckles and goes over to make the drinks I hear the machine beep which means that it's done. He brings over the coffee and puts it on the table and brings over another mug and puts it down and sits down next to me I flashback to Valentines day. I quickly shake them thoughts away and remember that I have let him go as I think this I look towards my finger with no ring on it. He then say “I am sorry about the other day”. I say “doesn't matter it's forgotten you were right it was just a day we let each other go at christmas and we are just friends now it's better now”. I look at him and he looks upset and then suddenly he blurts out “it does mean something it always has and I should've kissed you on valentines day it's always been you Rob and I should of chosen you” he reaches for me and I reply “no you chose Alex” I look away at him using Rob again. I drink my drink and he say “Rob” and reaches for me and I say “no Aaron you don't get to do this, you chose Alex, I finally let you go I took my wedding ring off we are friends, you moved your new boyfriend in on our wedding anniversary and it hurt and we are not doing this”.   
After a while he says “I am sorry for that I never meant to hurt you but I can't stop thinking about you and I love you so much”. I am shocked this can't be happening. I get up and say “no we let each other go you said at christmas you chose Alex but even if you weren't with Alex it will be never be me”. He blurts out “I chose you I came to the hospital to choose you I wanted you back I saw you die Rob I couldn't deny my feelings anymore I love you but then you said you were letting me go and I realised that you had given up on us and I just felt so hurt so I lashed out and I am so sorry”. He looks at me and waits and I say “I need to go”. He say “no you don't” he grabs my arm and I try to pull away but he has a firm grip. He say “please stay we need to talk”. I turn back round and say “no we don't we are over I am finally done”. He say “no you don't mean that we are both better now but I love you and I want us to try again please Rob I can't of have lost you”. I look at him and he has tears in his eyes and I say “it's too late, I am sorry but you left me, I know you had to but you left me and I lost my best friend, my husband and my home it was too much I cheated on you I have a son, you turned back to drugs, you threw a wrench at my head and you let a drug dealer into the Mill our home”. I go over to the sofa and put my head into my hands and sigh and he comes over and sits beside me and say “I know I am not proud of who I was but I am much stronger now and I miss you so much it hurts everyday not having you here with me and I am so sorry Rob for everything I am so ashamed I hurt you the man I love and always have. Thank you for everything you done when I was in prison you took on Liv and Noah, you built this place up, you worked on my appeal and you kept the scrapyard going.” I smile and say “family look after each other”. He looks at me and takes my hand “please Rob is there a chance”. I say “what about Seb and Rebecca they need me they will be around”. He say “is this because of what I said, I could never resent Seb he is a part of you I could never hate something that's a part of you, I don't see your infidelity when I look at Seb I see your little boy I see you Rob the man that I love and want messed up forever it's me and you noone comes close just give me a chance to prove to you he's your little boy and I would love him”. He leans in and I can feel his breath close to me and is about to kiss me but I say “I can't I am sorry I would rather never have you back than lose you again” he has tears in his eyes and he nods and let's go and I walk towards the door and go through it I can hear him crying but I just keep walking.


	3. Chapter 3

A while later I hear a knocking on Keepers Cottage I sigh I don't want to see anyone. I then hear more knocking I then see that it is Aaron. I close the door to the front room and just stand there and the knocking gets louder. Then suddenly the knocking stops and Aaron is walking away. I turn on the light and open the front door. Then Aaron turns around and he say “just shut up for one second I have something to say, I love you Rob no one comes close, I know I pushed you away and I am so sorry for that but you are a different person you are not hiding anymore. You got me to talk about Gordon, you listened to me and you got me through the impossible. Liv my little sister you found her and even though she drove you nuts and she reported you to the police you took her on as your own. You saved my life, you got me out of that car and you got me out of the water. You build us a house, you got me out of prison early, you planned a mental wedding then you told me the truth about Rebecca even when you didn't need to~ and then you stepped up for your son and loved him more than anything and you loved me more than anything, so please Rob will you come home with me and let me help you this time”. He waits and I say “of course I will come home with you I love you so much”. We lean in and kiss and it feels like coming home. I shut the front door and lock it then we intertwine our hands and walk towards the Mill. Before we reach the Mill I say “are you sure Aaron”. He smile and say “yes I am sure I love you I want this” he then kisses me back and I say “what about Alex”. He then say “I ended it with Alex, I will tell you come on” and he pulls me into the Mill. I say “is this what you and Liv were arguing about” he looks at me and say “yes”. I say “when?” He say “last night I followed you to the new gay bar in Hotten and bumped into Alex, I kept watching you I wanted to be up with you standing beside you I was so proud of you and instead I had to be with Alex I couldn't stop staring then I saw you with a bloke exchanging numbers and I had to do it even if you didn't want me back I couldn't string him along he wanted more so I explained that I missed you, I loved you and I wanted you back he wasn't happy and he said that I had chose him he said about backing off at christmas I said I wasn't ready but I was now then he left but not before pointing out that you had left with the bloke and then this morning he collected his stuff”. I look at him “nothing happened I got a taxi back here instead it turns out that I wanted to be faithful to you even if it didn't count I felt that I was cheating so I went to the garage instead and remembered us then I let you go I was finally done”.  
I look over and he has tears in his eyes. I go over to him and say “talk to me”. He say “I could of lost you for good and it broke me when you left with that bloke, I love you Rob so much and I am so sorry”. I say “Aaron I swear nothing happened I left with him and then we got a taxi but I kept seeing your face he kissed me but I pulled away then I said that I was going home he said why and I said I wasn't ready I said sorry and then he got out and he said he would see me around”. He looks at me and say “I believe you Rob” I then say “so what happens now”. He comes over to the sofa and sits with me and we put our hands around each others waist. He leans in and kisses me its like fireworks. I kiss him back and I trail my hand up towards his thigh. He gasps as he put his hand on my thigh. He moves his hand up to my cock and I do the same and we both say “oh my god”. I look at him and get on top of him I am straddling him.I can feel both of our cocks hardening I say “let's take this upstairs to the bedroom it's been a while I want you on the bed”. He smiles and takes my hand and we go upstairs. When we get upstairs clothes start coming off quick we both are so hard and want each other. I take him to the bed and we make love for the first time and it feels like heaven. Every kiss and touch is electrifying and magical all in one and it feels like coming home. Afterwards we just lay there in each others arms we had cleaned up and now was just cuddling and we look at each and smile. He say “welcome home, can you stay or do you need to go and get Seb”. I shake my head and say “no Vic is there with Rebecca watching him so I can stay if that's ok”. I say “of course” he reaches over into a drawer and pulls something out and then say “here you go welcome home”. He gives me a key and he smiles and say “back where you belong”. He looks at me and I reach over into my pocket and I pull out my wallet. I reach into the pocket and produce our wedding rings and say “do you think it's time to put them back on”. He smiles and say “yes” and holds his finger out where I put the ring back on his finger and he does the same to me. I then say “what about Liv won't she be home soon”. He replies “ye we should talk to her together but be warned you really hurt her she lost a brother and she was really upset when in December when she found out that you were in hospital and you nearly died”. He has tears in his eyes and I pull him into a hug and I place my hands on his waist and say “I am here I will be here for as long as you want me”. He places his hands on my waist and say “forever then I am never letting you go”. We both lean in for a kiss and we are kissing then the front door goes. He say “let's go time to face the little sister”. I smile and say “let's go”.


	4. Chapter 4

After we had got dressed we made our way downstairs. As soon as she saw me she say “going to explain about this morning”. He laughs and say “well I ended it with Alex and we are trying again”. As he say this she looks at me as I come down the stairs and say “you and him your back together since when”. He replies “earlier Liv I love him, I miss him, I need him and we are trying again”. Liv then say “what about Seb, you started cutting because of him, you went back to drugs and you became violent towards him” pointing at Rob. He sighs and say “Seb is just a baby i could never hate him as he is a part of Rob I am much better and stronger now and I love Rob it's always been him no one comes close the only reason I started things up with Alex is because Rob let me go at the hospital even though I had chosen him and we became friends but now I want more”. Liv say “can I talk to Rob alone please”. He looks at me asking with his eyes whether it's OK I nod my head and he say “I will go and get a pint” he grabs his coat and walks out the door. Liv looks at me and I wait for the shouting instead she say “I am so sorry for not coming to see you in December at the hospital I could of lost you and I would of known any different” she has tears in her eyes so I pull her into a hug. I go over to the sofa and she comes and sits down next to me. Liv say “I lost a brother when I came back Aaron was hurting and you were gone and I was really angry at you but I missed you but I had to let you go so Aaron could get better and stronger and focus on himself.” I say “I understand Liv it's OK but I am not going to hurt any of you again I love you Liv you are my little sister and I want to make this work but Seb is a part of the package so if you can't forgive then I will walk away”. Liv grabs me and say “I can but let's go slow ok I love you too Rob and I am so glad you are back”. Liv then looks down and say “back where it belongs, are you going to move back in and if so what about Seb”. I look shocked and say “Liv slow down we have only just got back together and if I did move in it would be just me as Seb needs to be with Rebecca as much as possible”. Liv pints to the ring and then points to the key and say “that looks like you are moving back in why else would you have a key come on please I am sure Aaron would say yes”. I laugh and say “Liv you said slow I am only staying tonight ok”. Liv nods and then say “but soon yes because I miss you and I want our family back”. She has tears in her eyes and she hugs me and I say “I missed you too kid more you will ever know”. Liv say “please ask Aaron” I say “ok I will ask him in a bit”.   
After a couple of minutes I hear the front room door and Aaron walks in and say “no blood on the walls that's a good sign”. He then say “what did you want to ask me” I realise he must of heard some of the conversation and say “doesn't matter”. He look at me and then at Liv and say “pizza for dinner to celebrate”. Liv say “great idea I will go and order and you two can talk I know what you both like”. She leave the room and I sigh and he looks at me and say “well going to explain what that was about”. I sigh and blurt out “she wants me to move back in to here”. He say “what, she would be OK with it” I laugh and say “yes she was practically begging me to, is that something that you would want”. He smiles and says “yes I was going to speak to Liv first and also you would have to ask Rebecca about Seb moving in with us”. I look over and say “what do you mean”. He say “I meant what I said that I want this to work and that includes Seb he is your little boy and when we get married legally he will be my step son”. I stare at him and say “you are amazing you know that don't you I love you so much and I will talk to them and the answer is yes I would love to move back in”. He leans in and kisses me and I kiss him back. We hear a cough and break apart and Liv say “food all ordered and so what's he say” she asks looking at me I smile and say “he said yes and I said yes to me but I will have to talk to Rebecca and Vic about Seb”. Liv say “ok then what we going to watch”. She then goes over to the sofa and sits down and me and him go over and sit either side of her and she leans over and gives me a kiss on cheek and say “welcome home Rob I love you and I missed you” I then smile and pull her into a hug. She rests her head on my shoulder and cuddles into me and I reach over to him and he intertwined our fingers and we mouth “I love you” to each other. The door goes and it's pizzas we eat our pizzas and then Liv say she is going to bed. She gives us a cuddle and another kiss on the cheek and say “see you tomorrow morning”. We both nod and I say “yes I will be here”. I then move up so I can cuddle into Aaron and he cuddles me back and he say “do you want to take this upstairs”. I smile and says “yes lead the way” he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the staircase. When we get to the door he say “I love you” he smiles and I say “I love you too”. He drags me into the room and we get undressed and get into bed and then he say “good night Rob” I reply “good night Aaron” and we fall asleep in each other arms.   
The next morning I woke up and smiled Aaron is nestled into me and holding on to me. He starts to open his eyes and he say “so it wasn't a dream it was real”. I smile and say “yes it was real”. We both lean over and kiss each other and then suddenly there is a knock on the door and Liv say “breakfast is ready, come downstairs or it will go cold”. I say “she has made breakfast she must be happy”. He laughs and say “must be we better get dressed”. We both get out of bed and he grabs his clothes and I grab my clothes and we both get dressed. We then make our way downstairs and go into the kitchen and sit down at the table. Liv brings over the plates that has a full english breakfast on and I say “thanks sis” and Aaron say “yes thanks Liv”. She smiles and say “eat up”. We eat our breakfast and then Liv disappears upstairs and I look over at Aaron and he just shrugs. She then suddenly appears with some photos and starts putting them back up. I look at them it's the wedding photo, the one of me, Liv and Aaron and then there is a new photo that she puts on the side and I see that it is of me, Seb and Aaron. I look and say “how and when”. She replies “before my birthday party from hell I went to find Vic she had it on her phone she was going to invite you to lunch but she saw that you was with Aaron so left you to it and she took it”. Aaron then comes over and say “such a good photo I love it Liv thanks”. I say “yes it is thank sis”. Liv say “thanks for my present” I reply “no problem I couldn't forget could I not when you made a big deal last year”. She laughs and he say “what present you didn't say anything”. She replies “no was too busy getting humiliated and outed by Gabby sweet sixteen more like nightmare”. I look between them and he say “what did you get her?” she say “the book that I said I got, I didn't Rob gave it to me for my birthday and I just added to it”. Aaron say “that's what the inscription means” she look at me and I say “it's where we first met you and found you”. She looks at me and say “what about turf war what's that about” he laughs and says “it's what I said to him after he got my wallet back from you”. She then say “you could of given it to me Vic was well confused when I asked her about the inscription as I thought it was from her as she gave it to me until I recognised the handwriting later when I opened it”. I laugh and say “I didn't know how welcome I would be I had let you all go it was finally over I had taken my ring off Aaron was happy that's all I ever wanted”. I looked over at him he is crying and she say “thank you I love it” she then goes over to him and hugs him and she wipes the tears away.


	5. Chapter 5

A while later we were watching TV when he say “let's go the pub and get some lunch”. Liv say “is that a good idea Chas, Paddy and everyone will be there”. I say “yes good idea let's go we can tell them together Vic is working and Diane is there as she has Seb”. Liv smiles and say “ok let's go”. We all walk towards the door and grab our coats and put them on and walk towards the Woolpack. We arrive at the pub and I push open the doors and walk through I can feel Aaron beside me and he grabs my hand and Liv is on my other side. We go over to the bar and I see Chas she looks at me and say “Diane is in the back with Seb” I say “ok thanks” she then suddenly stops and looks over who is with me and she sees that I am holding Aaron's hand and Liv is squeezing my hand and smiling. She then say “what's going on why are you with him and why are you holding his hand and where the hell is Alex”. Aaron say “because we are giving things another go, because I love him and me and Alex are over”. She say “backroom now” I sigh, Aaron and Liv pull me towards the door and I push open the door and go through. Once inside Chas say “explain, you just moved Alex in it can't be over”. He sighs and say “nothing to explain I was going to finish with Alex after nearly kissing Rob valentines day but then Alex got suspended and his boiler broke so I let him move in and distanced myself from Rob. It didn't work and then the other night Vic took Rob to find him a new bloke and I followed then I bumped into Alex he got all funny so I told him it was over it had always been Rob he said he would collect his stuff in the morning not before pointing out that Rob had left with the bloke. Alex got his stuff and he again asked about Rob and I said it wasn't anything to do with him as we were over and he left gone to stay with a friend”. Paddy then comes in and say “oh hi Rob how are you doing?” Paddy then sees Aaron and Liv and say “what's going on here”. I reply “I am good Paddy thanks” Paddy then looks at Aaron and Aaron say “I am back with him we are trying again” and he holds his hand up where the wedding ring is and Paddy looks over at my hand and sees my wedding ring and say “that's great news I am so happy for you all” and pulls us into a hug. I am shocked then suddenly the door opens and Vic walks in and say “what's going on here” I reply “just in time I am back with Aaron and we are trying again”. Vic squeals and say “I am so happy for you all” and then goes over to Diane who say “I am happy for you all too I need to get back to the B and B here you go” and hands over Seb who cuddles into me. I say “daddy here little man”. Liv comes over and say “can I”. I smile and she holds him and say “hi I am your auntie Liv you are so cute yes you are”. Aaron then reaches over to Seb and say “remember me I am Aaron” Seb reaches over and pulls at his beard. Everyone just watches then Paddy comes over and say “hello little man I am Paddy his dad” pointing to Aaron and then he holds out his arms and Seb reaches out for him and he takes Seb and then goes over to Chas and say “Chas they are together and look at Aaron's face he is really happy, not pretending or making excuses like he did with Alex, come on, you knew it wouldn't last and it's not this little ones fault Seb is the innocent party in this” Chas then looks at Aaron and he is happy and smiling while still holding Robs hand and Liv still has Robs hand and then you have Seb who is in Paddy arms and he is just adorable and Chas then say “fine if you are happy then I am happy for you all”. Paddy then hands over Seb to Aaron and then Aaron smiles and all of a sudden Vic is there taking pictures and they are all gushing over how cute Seb is and how cute they look all together.  
The next day Rob moved back into the Mill with Livs and Vic’s approval and he continued to work and be a great dad to Seb. A couple of months later Rebecca was diagnosed with a damaged brain and it was too much of a risk to have Seb with her so she decided to let Seb live with Rob and Aaron temporarily. Liv is getting on with her school work and is studying as she really wants to go to college to study art and she is still adding to the sketch book. Rob and Aaron continue to talk to each other and their relationship grows from strength to strength and they got married in October an outdoor ceremony surrounded by their loved ones and friends and Aaron went all soft and gave Rob his watch back and had it engraved with their first and second wedding on so all is right in the Sugden Dingle household until the next hurdle comes along.


End file.
